User talk:J Striker
/archive1 Clean Don't spam. :| :First non spam spam RT | Talk 07:18, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::I was kind of wondering where you were hiding, actually. J Striker 07:19, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::Behind your sofa, if you want to know RT | Talk 07:24, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ha, I don't have one (unless you meant my parents' sofa). J Striker 07:25, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Perhaps I do... RT | Talk 07:26, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't know. J Striker 07:28, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Neither would I. 07:29, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well how could you possibly ever know who's behind our sofa? :P Spam. J Striker 07:31, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I used to have a camera there, but the cable got chewed through by mice. 07:31, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well that explains it. Though we never had mice... J Striker 07:32, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::It's a conspiracy RT | Talk 07:33, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Do you perhaps have a younger sibling with mouse-like teeth? 07:34, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Now that you mentioned it... but he's 11 already. >_> I've never seen him chewing anything else either. J Striker 07:36, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I don't expect you'd be too keen on chewing after getting an electric shock from a camera cable either. 07:37, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You don't know my brother. Thankfully. J Striker 07:40, 8 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) How do you know? I'm the one behind your sofa RT | Talk 07:41, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :You have a point there, but I'm still not impressed. J Striker 07:43, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:J Striker/Balls of Steel *User:J Striker/Benediction *User:J Striker/Caffeine Poisoning *User:J Striker/Death Assault *User:J Striker/Degenerate *User:J Striker/Double Strafing *User:J Striker/Hammer of Phail *User:J Striker/Jenovan Blessing *User:J Striker/Limit Break *User:J Striker/Mediggo Flame *User:J Striker/Might of Armada *User:J Striker/Seaking *User:J Striker/Sidekick *User:J Striker/Surprise Attack *User:J Striker/WOMD Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 03:00, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Xunai That typo was made my ANet, and we copy their texts verbatim for news and updates. When there's such a typo, a template:Sic is added. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:30, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, was too lazy to check. But imo it's kinda... stupid to copy ANet's typos among the other things. Of course, if it's actually in-game such as in skill descriptions... but updates page, meh. J Striker 16:57, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC)